De rizos, pecas, porques y piel de alabastro
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Tanto Rose Weasley como Scorpius Malfoy se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro. Sin proponérselo, ambos caerán en un embrujo del que difícilmente se logra salir. Rated M por contenido subido de tono.
1. Capítulo 1

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy cumplía perfectamente la tradición impuesta de despreciar a todo Weasley o Potter que se cruzase en su camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts pero con Rose Weasley, parecía que la imposición no llegaba a su cerebro de manera correcta perdiéndose en otras partes de su anatomía que lo ponían en un compromiso en los momentos más inesperados del día.

Porque el hecho de que el pelo de la chica fueran flagrantes llamas cuando el sol procedente de la ventana de la clase de Encantamientos se colaba entre sus rizos no evitaba que entre la abundante mata de cabello anaranjado se asomaran mechones castaños.

Porque el hecho de que cada vez que la chica intentaba alcanzar algún libro de las estanterías más altas de la Biblioteca que Scorpius estuviera merodeando por la zona era pura casualidad, así como el hecho de que siempre consiguiera ver una parte de la ropa interior de la chica.

Porque el hecho de que los vapores de las Pociones hacían traslucir el sostén de la chica a través de la – religiosamente abrochada- camisa era una alucinación producida por esos mismos vapores.

Porque el hecho de que los ojos de la chica le atrajeran – de un modo que algunos tacharían de obsesión – bajo las estrellas en las clases de Astronomía, era producto de una conjunción de Venus con Plutón.

Porque el hecho de que en la clase de Adivinación – en donde el olor a jerez se mezclaba con las hojas de té y la cera de las velas - Rose Weasley era la única chica que seguía oliendo bien se debía obviamente a que la pituitaria de Scorpius Malfoy estaba atrofiada.

Porque el hecho de que Scorpius, desde que hubiera comenzado el séptimo curso, se amara a sí mismo noche sí noche también, no tenía nada que ver con una chica pelirroja apellidada Weasley.


	2. Capítulo 2

Rose Weasley era la hija perfecta que todo padre quisiera tener; era responsable, únicamente se podía comparar a Percy Weasley en responsabilidad; a ojos de la población masculina – porque nunca sería bajo sus propios ojos- era considerada una de las chicas más atrayentes de Hogwarts – lo que traía a los sobreprotectores hombres Weasley-Potter de cabeza- ; sacaba las mejores notas, superando a todo el mundo, incluido Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy aunque este – sin que nadie más lo supiera- había superado sobremanera su nivel de autocontrol, desestabilizando toda la tradición arraigada en el seno de la familia Weasley de odiar a la familia Malfoy.

Porque la manera en la que el chico caminaba por los pasillos, como si fuera el Rey de Hogwarts, mirando con superioridad al resto de alumnos, hacía que las rodillas de Rose temblaran ante la expectación de una mirada – a pesar de ser una asqueada como si estuviera oliendo mierda- del chico de ojos de plata.

Porque su pelo parecía estar hecho de la más fina seda bajo la luz de la Luna en las clases de Astronomía, en las que el telescopio de Rose estaba – aunque ella jamás lo reconocería- desviado más grados de los que corresponderían para poder deleitarse con las maravillas de la bóveda celeste.

Porque a pesar de que a Rose el Quidditch no le llamará tanto la atención como a sus primos, siempre que Gryffindor competía contra Slytherin, Rose era la hincha más entusiasta de toda la grada de su casa pero - ¡Que la perdonara su padre! – cada vez que Scorpius, cazador del equipo Slytherin, se inclinaba sobre su escoba, Rose deseaba ser dicho objeto con tal de sentir al chico sobre ella. Un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas en cualquier partido entre estas casas pero por supuesto, se debía a la emoción de que su casa ganara más puntos.

Porque el modo en que las cejas del chico se arqueaban ante un sencillísimo –al menos para ella- hechizo de transformaciones le resultaba tremendamente sexy aunque claro está que eso se debía únicamente a que su mente estaba un poco difusa después de tanto practicar – con su correspondiente gasto de energía.

Porque el calor que sentía en las noches en su bajo vientre hacía que tuviera que cruzar las piernas para que poco a poco se sofocase no tenía nada que ver con un rubio apellidado Malfoy.


	3. Capítulo 3

Todo lo que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy veía cuando miraba a Weasley, a escondidas y de refilón, por supuesto, eran _pecas_. Pecas por toda su nariz, mejillas y unas más deslucidas que se desperdigaban por la frente de la chica.

Todo lo que él veía cuando la chica estudiaba en la Biblioteca, unas mesas más adelante que la suya, era la costumbre tan _provocativa_ que tenía la chica de morder su labio inferior, la pluma y así alternativamente hasta que terminaba el ensayo.

Todo lo que él veía cuando la chica caminaba por los pasillos, a una distancia prudencial, que quede claro, era un movimiento _sinuoso_ de caderas que hacía que los rizos grana de la chica se movieran al compás.

Todo lo que él veía cuando la chica levantaba la mano para contestar una pregunta, de la cual él también sabía la respuesta, pero apreciaba más disfrutar del _show _que la chica hacía para llamar la atención botando suavemente en su silla, haciendo que su falda se levantara levemente en los muslos, revelando más cantidad de pecas.

Todo lo que él veía cuando estaban en Encantamientos, ella en primera fila, él al final de la clase, era la manera tan _perfecta_ en la que la chica enrollaba sus rizos en la varita para entretenerse.

Todo lo que él veía cuando estaban en Historia de la Magia, ella tomando apuntes como un duende hace cuentas en Gringotts, él intentando mantener los párpados abiertos, era la pálida mano de la chica, moteada de pequeñas pecas, cubiertas por manchurrones de tinta _verde esmeralda, verde Slytherin_ adheridos a su piel por pasar la mano sobre las anotaciones hechas durante la clase.

Todo lo que él veía desde la distancia cuando la chica, junto al resto de sus compañeras de curso, al igual que hacía él, se sentaban en el césped de los jardines de Hogwarts, eran las _huesudas_ rodillas que no le restaban, a su juicio, nada de la extraña belleza de la chica.


	4. Capítulo 4

Todo lo que Rose Weasley veía cuando miraba a Malfoy, en alerta por si alguno de sus primos descubría a quien miraba tanto, era una piel de _alabastro_. Ni el David de Miguel Ángel podía presumir de una piel sin mácula como la del chico, de un blanco impoluto casi perfecto evadiendo ese _lunar _en el cuello.

Todo lo que ella veía cuando él chico estudiaba en la Biblioteca, sólo a cinco mesas de distancia, era esa sonrisa _ladina_ que se posaba en sus labios, de un rosado pálido, cuando alguna que otra _zorr… alumna_ se acercaba babeando para pedir, sin argumento alguno, una pluma.

Todo lo que ella veía cuando el chico se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, porque él no caminaba, se _paseaba, _era el movimiento de su _trasero_ contra la tela del pantalón, haciendo que las mejillas de Rose, así como de otras muchas alumnas y alumnos, se tiñeran de un _delatador _color rosado.

Todo lo que ella veía cuando el chico se presentaba voluntario para colaborar con Hagrid, cosa que ella también haría de no preferir ver el _espectáculo_ ofrecido por el Slytherin, eran los, ahora descubiertos de la túnica reglamentaria, fibrosos brazos del chico, donde otros dos lunares rompían la palidez del muchacho.

Todo lo que ella veía cuando estaban en Runas Antiguas, ella intentando aclarar el comienzo, él llegando a la conclusión del texto, eran los ojos _mercurio _del chico analizando _ávidamente _cualquier símbolo que se pudiera haber escapado durante la _traducción._

Todo lo que ella veía cuando estaban en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, materia en la que ella apestaba para ser más sinceros, era la _pasión_ con la que el chico tomaba la varita para realizar _perfectamente _un hechizo defensivo.

Todo lo que ella veía cuando el chico estaba en los Jardines de Hogwarts con sus compañeros, al igual que ella, era la manera en la que la camisa, de las más _caras_ del mercado por supuesto, se le subía cuando se tumbaba revelando unos _definidos _oblícuos en los costados de sus caderas.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Al igual que mis otros fics, lamento tener que decir que creo que este será una de las últimas actualizaciones hasta comienzos de Septiembre debido a un problema técnico con mi portatil (nunca estéis en total silencio con el ordenador bebiendo agua porque en el momento menos oportuno una madre llega de comprar y tu querido portatil es el ser más hidrofilo del planeta) así que como dije en la nota de autor en El escopión que corrompe a la Rosa no sé si podré actualizar antes aunque lo intentaré. Perdón por adelantado. Quería agradecer también a todas esas personas que me dejáis comentarios ya que no estoy muy segura con respecto a este fic pero ver que os gusta y ver vuestros reviews me anima a continuar. Aquí os dejo con los siguientes capítulos._

Scorpius Malfoy sabía de sobra la adoración que creaba en las amigas de su madre al ser aduladas por el educado joven de ojos grises tan parecido a su padre cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía de sobra el respeto que infundía en los alumnos más pequeños de su casa nada más entraba por las puertas de la mazmorra, cuando todos se quedaban callados.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía el deseo que provocaba en gran parte de la población de Hogwarts aunque eso se debía únicamente al ritmo de sus caderas cuando caminaba aceleradamente.

Scorpius Malfoy reconocía la envidia en los ojos de los demás chicos de Hogwarts a kilómetros de distancia aunque eso se debía básicamente a que era una _serpiente._

Scorpius Malfoy sabía ser cauto en las ocasiones requeridas como por ejemplo ser pillado por la profesora McGonagall durante la _realización de actividades indecorosas. _

Sexo, había querido decir la vieja decrepita con ese eufemismo.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía ser insultantemente adorable cuando la profesora Vector lo encontraba a deshora por los pasillos.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía de sobra que todos sus compañeros pecaban de presunción cuando se mofaban de que habían estado con alguna de las pasionales mujeres del clan Weasley-Potter.

Scorpius Malfoy era consciente de las insinuaciones poco disimuladas de una gran lista de mujeres en distintos rangos de edad, arquetipo y color de cabello.

Scorpius Malfoy reconocía que el tentador movimiento de caderas de Rose Weasley hacía de su estancia en la fiesta de victoria de Hufflepuff un poco más difícil de lo que hubiera sido de haber venido acompañado por alguna de sus _amigas._

Scorpius Malfoy apreciaba el olor dulzón del pelo de la chica a pesar de estar a una distancia más que prudente.

Scorpius Malfoy admitía aunque únicamente para sí mismo que moría en un infierno de llamas azules por realizar _actividades indecorosas _con la chica Weasley.


	6. Capítulo 6

Rose Weasley sabía de sobra la buena presencia que ejercía en los compañeros de su madre en cualquier fiesta del Ministerio que se organizara en su casa.

Rose Weasley podía ver en los ojos de los alumnos más pequeños- no sólo los de su casa- la admiración que su apellido generaba en el momento en el que aparecía por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Rose Weasley sabía que era deseada por la gran mayoría de chicos de Hogwarts aunque eso se debiera únicamente a ser quien era – lo que decía mucho de aquellos que la miraban con ojos hambrientos- y a una cuidada melena pelirroja.

Rose Weasley sabía que era envidiada por la gran mayoría de chicas en Hogwarts al tener ellas que competir con los encantos – demasiado planos para su gusto, apetecibles por lo visto para los hombres del Neandertal de Hogwarts- que su genética le había otorgado.

Rose Weasley sabía que siempre se debía actuar con cautela en todo momento si alguien te observaba pero sabía ser una fiera si la _situación _lo requería.

Rose Weasley provocaba más admiración entre los profesores – sobre todo en el frío corazón de la profesora McGonagall- cuando su valentía salía a relucir defendiendo a cualquier compañero o cuando su lado más maternal ayudaba a algún niño de primer año con la tarea asignada.

Rose Weasley sabía – gracias a su prima Lilly, más perspicaz en el mundo del _ cortejo – _que cantidad de chicos incluidos los que catalogarías como _inaccesibles_ se le habían insinuado de una manera muy poco decorosa.

Aunque el único que _inaccesible _que ella quería ya tenía nombre y apellidos.

Rose Weasley era consciente de la expectación que creaba en cualquier fiesta clandestina que se organizaba en Hogwarts en el momento en el que comenzaba a mover sus generosas caderas al ritmo de la música.

Rose Weasley apreciaba el olor a nueces del _Inaccesible nº1 _cerca de donde ella estaba bailando.

Rose Weasley se sentía arder en un infierno de llamas plateadas al ser el único punto al que los ojos del chico Malfoy miraban con una chispa extraña cercana a provocar una _situación _que Rose Weasley no estaba segura de querer evitar.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Bueno, aquí comienza la parte más caliente creo que podría decir. Tened en cuenta que es mi primer lemmon aunque no sé si se podrá calificar de eso, si os gusta, me gustaría que lo comentaraís para continuar la historia, si creéis que mejor me debería retirar por inepta sin capaidad para el lemmon o lo que esto sea también. Disculpad la tardanza._

Rose Weasley no es que fuera una chica de cascos ligeros pero tampoco era una mojigata santurrona como el resto de su familia creía. Ella había tenido algún que otro _affair _veraniego pero lo que ahora sentía con el chico Malfoy besándole la clavícula, mientras su nariz rozaba la pecosa piel del cuello aspirando su olor, superaba a cualquier otro personaje que se le hubiera cruzado en su corta vida de interrelaciones _personales_.

Ella se veía en la obligación de continuar provocando al chico como lo había hecho en el interior de la fiesta. Ni corta ni perezosa comenzó a mover más sus caderas comportándose casi como una gata en celo.

Rose junto sus caderas a las de él haciendo que el chico se acercara más a ella aunque únicamente sirvió para que Rose fuera consciente del bulto encerrado en los pantalones del rubio.

Pudo sentir la ladina sonrisa del chico en su cuello cuando este detuvo para levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

-Joder Weasley… como sigas así…con las ganas que te tengo me voy a correr antes de siquiera empezar.

-¿Te gusta, Malfoy? – dijo Rose arrastrando las palabras mientras frotaba su cadera contra la de él.

Un suave suspiro le sirvió como respuesta. Las manos de él, que antes se encontraban apresando sus muñecas, pasaron a ser dos férreos grilletes a ambos lados de sus caderas resultándole imposible cualquier movimiento.

-Creo que te gustará más lo que te voy a hacer yo a ti, Weasley.

La mano derecha se desplazó desde su cadera hasta el botón del vaquero desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera. Scorpius descendió besando el escote de la chica para llegar al plano abdomen centrándose en el ombligo.

-Joder Weasley…tienes pecas por todo el cuerpo. – el sonido ronco de la voz del chico excitó aún más a la pelirroja.

Estar en un pasillo de Hogwarts cercano a la sala común de Hufflepuff donde en cualquier momento podía salir alguien y reconocerlos – incluido alguno de sus primos o su propio hermano, hacían la situación bastante morbosa a juicio de Rose.

-Deja de pensar, pelirroja.

El chico bajó los pantalones de Rose con una elegante destreza, su mano se coló en el interior de sus bragas de encaje acercándose a un lugar en el únicamente la mano de Rose había explorado. Sintió el dedo índice del chico Malfoy adentrándose en ella provocándole un gemido que no pudo contener.

-Cualquiera lo diría de ti, Weasley. Estás empapada.

-Cállate.

-Hazme callar.

Rose agarró la cara del chico y le besó, en todo el rato que llevaban en el pasillo, ninguno de los dos lo había hecho.

Un nuevo dígito se unió al que ya estaba dentro, bombeando el interior y provocando más gemidos en la chica aunque esta vez ahogados por el beso.

Las caricias que Malfoy le prodigaba la estaban volviendo loca haciéndola incompetente para controlar sus actos.

-Más, Malfoy. Quiero más.

El chico sólo sonrió, movió la mano que encarcelaba la cadera de Rose para poder desabrocharse el pantalón el cual no daba más de sí. Rose se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de Malfoy pero no iba a parar ahora, no después de llevar desde principio de curso esperando tener una oportunidad. Haciendo gala de la valentía Gryffindor, fue ella quien le quitó el bóxer al chico.

-¿Estás lista?

Rose asintió, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello del chico, el cual posicionó el capullo en la húmeda entrada de la chica. Quería ser un caballero pero le tenía demasiadas ganas a la pelirroja como para comportarse de esa manera asique entró en ella de una estocada.

-Oh…joder Malfoy.

-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, Weasley.

El ritmo con el que el chico embestía a Rose le resultaba apabullante, podía sentirse completamente llena de él. Comenzó a moverse siguiendo al chico.

Rose resultaba ser una caja de sorpresas, no es que él pensara que fuera virgen porque ella ya había tenido algún que otro escarceo pero lo que sí era, era endemoniadamente estrecha haciendo que su miembro quedara atrapado en ella provocándole sensaciones que ninguna chica antes le había provocado. Aceleró el ritmo al ver que la chica se movía a la par que él.

El calor comenzó a invadir los dos cuerpos que ya no se preocupaban en controlar los gemidos. Scorpius dudaba que pudiera durar mucho más, la chica sabía cómo moverse para que disfrutaran los dos, lo que había resultado otra sorpresa.

Rose sentía ese calor en su centro que precedía al orgasmo, sólo aguantó tres estocadas más cuando sintió las paredes de su vagina contraerse, atrapando al chico en su interior.

La presión ejercida ocasionó que Scorpius se derramara en ella por mucho que él hubiese querido durar más.

-Lo siento Weasley – el chico cogió su varita pasándola por el vientre de la chica. El pinchazo que sintió Rose le indicó que le había aplicado un hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Gracias.

Rose se colocó la ropa interior, sus pantalones y se intentó arreglar el pelo. Scorpius hizo lo mismo mientras la miraba, la chica rehuía el contacto visual entre ellos, acababan de follar y no era capaz de mirarle.

Weasley, mírame. – Rose, la cual ya estaba a mitad del pasillo dispuesta a ir a su cama a dormir, se giró.- La próxima vez, no me lleves esos vaqueros tan ajustados, son difíciles de quitar.

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica le produjo un embotamiento de los sentidos.

-¿Habrá próxima vez, rubito? – la sonrisa se transformó en una más astuta, más marca Slytherin.

-Contigo puede que sí, Weasley.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero ha sido el primer mes de colegio y necesitaba meterme en la rutina para ver cuando podría escribir/actualizar. Gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que este capítulo os guste. Ya sabeís, si consideraís que debería dejarlo, no dudeís en decirmelo que no me lo tomaré a mal. Muchas gracias por leerme, aquí teneís el siguiente capítulo._

Rose llevaba todo el día sintiendo sobre ella las miradas de los demás, cómo si ellos supieran lo que había ocurrido el pasado sábado. No creía que eso fuera posible dado que nadie había estado cerca de ellos cuando _eso _ocurrió.

El rubor volvió a las mejillas de Rose mientras cruzaba la entrada de la biblioteca; como si su cerebro sintiera antes la presencia de él, sus ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en el chico Malfoy que la miraba con la misma intensidad.

Los rosados labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa ufana mientras distraídamente se tocaba el cuello. Rose enarcó una ceja, se dirigió hacia su mesa y se dispuso a estudiar evitando cruzar la mirada con el rubio.

Scorpius no creía que su ego pudiera aumentar más pero, al ver en el cuello de la chica Weasley una de las marcas en las que él había puesto tanto empeño en hacerle junto con el hecho de que ella no la disimulase no provocó en él más que una sonrisa.

Su mirada se dirigió a las piernas que se movían rítmicamente bajo la mesa; sus muslos apenas eran visibles debido a la mesa pero Scorpius tendría que reconocer que la pelirroja tenía unas rodillas muy atractivas.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a hacer contacto con los suyos; eran de un azul turquesa en el que Scorpius no había reparado antes. Se movieron discretamente hacia la derecha; señalizando la sección de herbología.

Rose se levantó, Scorpius estiró el cuello para ver el movimiento de la falda de la chica mientras caminaba, torturaría a la chica un poquito. Un Malfoy no se dejaba arrastrar tan fácilmente por unas faldas.

Miró a su alrededor, sólo había un par de críos de segundo de Ravenclaw por lo que no levantaría sospechas si se levantaba y dirigía sus pasos en la misma dirección que la chica Weasley.

Scorpius comenzó a pasear entre las estanterías, encontrándose a la chica en la más alejada de todas.

-¿Qué tal te van las cosas, Weasley? – Scorpius acorraló a la chica contra la estantería.

-Bastante bien ¿Ya le has ido con el cuento de lo que pasó a todos tus amigos, verdad?

La sonrisa de Scorpius se desvaneció. La conquista de la chica Weasley, si es que no había sido al revés, prefería guardársela como un trofeo personal.

-Quizá si no lucieras tan orgullosamente esa marca en el cuello no hubieras llamado tanto la atención.

-¿Marca? ¿Qué marca?

Rose miró su reflejo en los cristales de la ventana. Una marca de un suave color morado resaltaba en su blanca piel.

-Eso no estaba ahí ayer, ni hoy por la mañana.

-Esa es mi técnica, para que no olvides que fuiste mía.

-Serás neandertal.

-No decías eso la otra noche, Weasley – Scorpius colocó su mano en un costado de la chica, subiendo hasta el comienzo de sus pechos para bajar a la cadera – A decir verdad, apenas hablabas… sólo gemías.

El chico se había acercado a su oreja para susurrarle las últimas palabras, haciendo que los nervios de Rose se hicieran patentes. El chico comenzó a oler el hueco de su cuello donde estaba la oscura marca. Rose cerró los ojos cuando el olor de él llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Ese olor a nueces mezclado con algo más que no sabía definir… quizá madera, la hacía comportarse de una manera demasiado primitiva. Apenas había tardado en acercar las caderas del chico a las de ella, quedando sus caras a menos de un palmo de distancia.

-Dios Weasley… vas de santa por la vida cuando eres la peor de todas ellas.

Rose no sabía cómo tomarse eso, si como una ofensa o un cumplido pero al ver la cara de Malfoy, hambrienta, audaz, llena de energía enfocada hacia ella supo exactamente como tenía que tomarselo.

Sintió los labios del chico descender más, con dirección al escote de su camisa del uniforme.

-Quieto, nos pueden pillar aquí.

-Eres increíble, me dejas probar pero no saciarme.

-No estoy diciendo que te tengas que saciar aquí. En un cuarto de hora en el séptimo piso, enfrente del…

-¿En la Sala de los Menesteres, pelirroja?

-Exacto, lárgate tú primero para no levantar sospechas.

-Como prefieras.

Scorpius se inclinó sobre la chica atrapando sus labios entre los suyos. Rápidamente deshizo el contacto, dejando a la chica anhelante.

-Te veo en doce minutos.

Rose nunca había estado tan ansiosa por algo desde los TIMOS; al final del pasillo pudo ver la puerta de la Sala. No sabía que la llevaba a hacer eso pero lo necesitaba, lo del sábado había sido sólo la cata del vino; llegaría a bañarse en él.

Abrió la puerta, el chico Malfoy estaba en el centro de la sala sin la túnica y el jersey del uniforme y se disponía quitarse la camisa.

-No, no, no – Rose bloqueó la puerta detrás de ella- Eso me toca a mí.

Scorpius sólo pudo sonreír ante la Rose Weasley que se mostraba ante él, tan pícara y desinhibida que nadie diría que era la misma que se mostraba seria en las clases.

Rose se acercó a él, quien sólo se podía concentrar en las rodillas de la chica. Se humedeció los labios a medida que su mirada recorría el cuerpo de la chica.

Las manos de ella se cerraron en torno al cuello de su camisa, acercándose a él. Esta vez fue ella quien comenzó el beso. Scorpius puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, a medida que avanzaban enzarzados en ese beso; un cruce entre sofá y cama se materializó en la estancia, haciendo que el chico tropezara para caer ambos cuerpos sobre esa supercifie.

Rose soltó una risita nerviosa mientras mordía levemente el labio inferior del chico, el cual había deslizado sus manos dentro de la camisa para acariciar la zona del cierre de la falda. La lengua del chico rozó sus labios pidiendo permiso, que le fue entregado sin reservas.

Scorpius se incorporó en la estructura que habían deseado, quedando la chica a horcajadas sobre él. Comenzó a desabrochar con una mano los botones de la camisa de ella mientras que la otra acariciaba los muslos.

Scorpius se deleito con el torso de la chica Weasley, plagado de pequeñas pecas y coronado por sus pechos encerrados en un sujetador rosado. Se deshizo fácilmente de la pieza, pudiendo admirar lo que no había podido llegar a ver en su anterior encuentro.

Sus labios se dirigieron hacia el pecho izquierdo, el cual comenzó a besar suavemente; Rose se movió ante el estimulo, rozándose sin querer con cierta parte de la anatomía del chico que se encontraba bastante despierta.

Scorpius gimió ante el roce dejando de realizar su tarea. Rose gimió en protesta.

-¿Cómo reaccionarías ante esto tú, pecosa?

La mano de él se dirigió hacia su entrepierna, colocándola justo en el centro de su calor. Rose no pudo evitar querer más de ese contacto, rozándose contra su mano como una gata en celo.

-¿Tienes ganas de saciarte ya, escorpión?

Rose trepó por encima de él, tumbándose sobre el colchón de la estructura. Rose realizó su mejor intento por poner una cara sexy. Los ojos grises del chico se dirigieron al único trozo de tela que le impedía verla casi desnuda. Se lanzó sobre ella, quedando atrapada entre el colchón y su cuerpo; el comenzó un camino de besos – de los que algunos se convertirían en esas odiosas marcas- desde su clavícula a la cadera, donde utilizó sus largos dedos para desabrochar el cierre de la falda, que fue a parar al mismo lugar que el resto de la ropa.

Ante los ojos de Scorpius aparecieron unas bragas con el emblema de Gryffindor y rotuladas con _I'm as Brave as the Lion._

-Espero que seas tan valiente como para dejar a una serpiente enredarse entre tus piernas, Weasley.

Rose enrojeció pero no dejó que el chico la amilanara; colocó su pierna en la cadera derecha del chico para acercarse a él – y por qué no también para que su masculinidad, encerrada entre todavía en los pantalones, quedara más cerca – y le susurró.

-En realidad, ya lo he hecho. El sábado, por si quieres más detalles.

-No me hacen falta.

Scorpius miró a los ojos a Rose, las pupilas estaban dilatas y había un brillo diferente en ellos.

-Le pido mis disculpas a Gryffindor pero los Slytherins nunca hemos sido unos caballeros tan dignos.

Scorpius deslizó la ropa interior de la chica por sus piernas, dejándola completamente a su merced. A Scorpius le volvió a sorprender la timidez de la chica, quien había bajado la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hacerlo, verdad?

-Claro, pero es que tú todavía llevas demasiada ropa encima. Rose se movió encima de la cama como una autentica leona cazando hubiera hecho.

Sus manos desabrocharon la hebilla del cinturón y bajaron tímidamente la bragueta del pantalón. Los bóxers del chicho revelaban un bulto más que notable. Rose, impresionando al chico Malfoy y haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor, se deshizo del último trozo de tela que cubría al chico.

-Eres asombrosa, Weasley.

-Lo sé. Ven, tengo ganas de saciarme.

Scorpius sonrió a medida que la mano de la chica descendía por su cuerpo sin llegar a la que en este momento era su mayor debilidad. Rose volvió a juntar las caderas con las de él, el bulto del chico la golpeó en el estómago, sorprendiéndola otra vez más.

-Joder Weasley.

-Es lo que vamos a hacer, Malfoy.

Scorpius no pudo con esa última provocación, volvió a tumbar a la chica sobre el colchón para colocarse él entre tus piernas. Su pene palpitó ante la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica.

Scorpius miró de nuevo a Rose, que se mordía el labio de expectación. Sin más miramientos, se hundió en ella. Su estrechez lo volvió a atrapar entre las paredes de su vagina, haciéndolo gemir quedamente. Comenzó un vaivén lento al principio pero al notar a la chica Weasley moverse con él, aceleró el ritmo. Rose acercó su cuerpo al de él para besarle, enterrándose más profundamente en la chica.

-Malfoy… tú sí que eres asombroso.

-Esto no es nada, Weasley.

Scorpius colocó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, fijándola en una posición mientras que él se afanaba en aumentar la velocidad. Rose comenzó a gemir en su oído, excitándolo aún más. Subió una de sus manos al pecho de la chica, el cuál comenzó a succionar y besar.

Rose todavía no comprendía cómo podía ella actuar así con alguien como él pero, que Merlín la perdonase pero no había nada mejor en este mundo que tener a esa serpiente enredada entre sus piernas haciendo lo que en ese momento hacía con su dedo pulgar en su botón.

Rose comenzó a sentir como el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en un único punto – ese al que él otorgaba tan especial atención- para después explotar. Rose no pudo evitar gritar levemente a medida que se venía y el chico continuaba bombeando en su interior. Se abrazó a él, clavando sus uñas en la ancha espalda del chico.

Scorpius intentaba no correrse pero la presión que las paredes de la chica ejercían sobre él era le hacían imposible continuar. Aprovechando el abrazo que la chica le prodigaba, se sentó sobre sus rodillas colocando las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cadera. Se hundió otra vez en ella, resoplando en su cuello.

El olfato de pocionista de Scorpius le reveló el olor de hierba recién cortada junto con el de las rosas. Buscó el tercer ingrediente en el cabello de la chica, en un abrazo mutuo que pocos amantes compartirían.

Scorpius sintió la tensión que precedía a la eyaculación, aceleró el ritmo que había disminuido durante el cambio de postura haciendo que Rose volviera a ver las estrellas; Scorpius, con una estocada final, se derramó en el interior de la chica.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera muerto sobre el colchón; se salió de ella y rodó por el colchón.

La respiración de ambos iba desacompasada; una sonrojada Rose intentaba mantener a raya sus jadeos mientras que el chico Malfoy intentaba mentalizarse otra vez sobre lo que había hecho.

-Eres asombroso

-Eres asombrosa

Ambos habían hablado a la vez, lo que, a pesar de lo recientemente ocurrido les incomodó.

-Oye, Malfoy. Sé que esto va a sonar cómo si yo fuera la más zorra de todo mi género pero podríamos…- Rose desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, evitando el contacto con el chico.

-¿Podríamos qué?

-Hacer esto más a menudo, como una relación pero únicamente …

-Sexual

-No lo digas así.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo llame? Supuse que la fase de las abejas ya la habías pasado.

-Sí. Llámalo relación desestresante. Cada vez que alguno de nosotros esté ansioso o intranquilo.

-Que mejor que una ración de sexo para calmar los ánimos.

-Exacto, está comprobado. ¿Te late la idea?

Rose giró su cuerpo hacia el chico, quedando de perfil sobre el colchón.

-Me está comenzando a latir otra cosa. ¿Sería una relación sin ataduras, meramente _desestresante?_

-Ajá. No sabes lo bien que me vino el sábado la sesión de relajación.

-Me parece una idea ingeniosa. ¿Cómo haríamos para contactarnos, pecosa?

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

-Como prefieras.

Scorpius se acercó a Rose para volver a besar sus labios de manera rabiosa, sin cariño alguno.

-El trato está sellado ahora. Me tengo que ir, me esperan en mi sala común.

-Perfecto, Malfoy. Hasta más ver.

Rose Weasley observó los movimientos del chico mientras se volvía a colocar la ropa. No pudo evitar regocijarse en la idea de que el _Inaccesible nº1 _estuviera bajo su control para saciar su apetito más carnal.

Scorpius Malfoy sonreía mientras caminaba hacia su sala común, únicamente con dos encuentros la chica Weasley estaba a sus pies dispuesta a realizar un pacto en el que ella, esas rodillas y sus caderas quedaban disponibles para su propio uso y disfrute.


	9. Capítulo 9

La sala común de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía a excepción de Scorpius quien tamborileaba con sus largos dedos en reposabrazos del sofá de cuero negro. Sonrió al evocar el recuerdo de cierta pelirroja con la que había _coincidido_ dos noches atrás.

Pensar en lo que esos dedos habían provocado a la chica en aquel cuarto de escobas le había dejado altamente satisfecho. Aunque no plenamente.

Pero fue en el momento en el que la chica comenzaba a jugar con la trabilla de su cinturón cuando la odiosa gata de Filch tuvo que rascar la puerta, alertando a su dueño. Y rompiendo el vibrante hechizo que sumergía a ambos – porque Scorpius estaba seguro de que a la chica le pasaba lo mismo – a atraerse como si imanes fueran.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un galeón reposaba en la palma. Un galeón del cual no había recibido ningún mensaje desde hacía dos noches.

Scorpius sonrió otra vez. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era digna hija de su madre, Hermione Granger. Salvando las distancias, Weasley había encantado dos galeones para que ellos pudieran comunicarse sin llamar la atención de otros alumnos, tal y como había hecho su madre con el ED durante la época en la que Umbrigde fuera directora de Hogwarts.

Scorpius comenzó a jugar con la moneda entre sus dedos, aburrido. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, descansando. Dado que la chica parecía que no iba a mandar nada, decidió subir a su habitación.

Cuando se disponía a subir por las escaleras, la moneda ardió en su bolsillo.

"_Sala de los Menesteres"_

No necesitaba más, deshizo sus pasos con dirección al séptimo piso. Scorpius caminaba cauteloso por los pasillos, no quería que el encuentro se estropeara por su culpa.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Si su padre le viera correr como hacía ahora tras las faldas de la hija de Ronald Weasley, le desheredaría. Scorpius no podía evitarlo, menos después de haberla probado.

Había llegado a su destino, se calmó, estiró su cuello y entró en la habitación.

La decepción se dibujó en la cara de Scorpius al darse cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de escobas. Una figura se escondía entre las sombras.

-¿Decepcionado, Malfoy?

Rose salió de su escondite; la chica vestía todavía el uniforme aunque desarreglado y sin la corbata. El pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta desecha.

-Yo que pensaba que te iba a gustar la sorpresa. Te debo una por lo del otro día y se me había ocurrido que ¿qué mejor que saldar mi deuda en el mismo escenario?

Rose se acercó a Scorpius al máximo, separados únicamente por la tela de los uniformes. Con dos de sus dedos movió el pelo del chico. Tenía que poner en práctica lo que había oído a sus compañeras de cuarto y este le parecía el momento perfecto. Suavemente colocó sus labios en la oreja del rubio, rozando el lóbulo en el movimiento.

-¿Quieres saber lo mejor? Aquí no nos puede interrumpir nadie.

Rose comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, bajando hasta su nuez para subir a sus labios. Se volvieron a juntar como la antepasada noche y Rose volvió a sentir esa energía que la envolvía cada vez que estaba con él.

Scorpius agarró a la chica por las caderas, acercándola aún más a él. No podía negar que la chica besaba muy bien. Así como no podía negar que conseguía acelerarle con apenas unos besos.

Sintió la mano de la chica desabrochando los botones de su camisa. No pudo evitar sonreír en el beso, Rose Weasley era toda una provocadora. Y a él le daba igual caer en la provocación.

La mano de Rose aún descendió más, Scorpius cerró los ojos moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿He llegado a un punto débil? Porque a mí no me lo parece.

Scorpius solo podía sentir la mano de la chica acariciándole. Rose sabía cómo jugar pero él no se lo pondría fácil. Bajó su mano hasta el final de la falda, acariciándole el muslo a la chica, la cual aumentó la intensidad de las caricias que le prodigaba al chico. Scorpius sintió un placentero tirón en la zona a la que la chica prestaba tanta atención. Besó el cuello pecoso de la chica, llegando a su clavícula.

-Me encantan tus pecas, Weasley. – Scorpius mordió suavemente la piel de la chica para dejar una de sus marcas – Me encanta tu jodido cuerpo lleno de pecas.

Scorpius sólo llegó a oír una queda risa procedente de la chica, la cual aumento la fricción de su mano contra su miembro, apretando ligeramente.

Rose volvió a besar el cuello del chico, esta vez realizando el camino al revés, desde el pecho de Scorpius hasta su oreja.

-¿Quién diría que tú fueras a hablar así, Malfoy? Si te oyera tu padre. – susurró al óido del chico mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Rose volvió a aumentar el ritmo de su mano, haciendo que el chico gimiera apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Rose se fijó en como la cara del chico se relajaba mientras sentía como su mano quedaba cubierta de él.

Sonrió para sí misma; consideraba que había cumplido con el favor que le debía a Malfoy. Sin duda alguna que le había costado mucho decidirse – durante bastantes de las clases compartidas con el Slytherin las había pasado recordando la noche que no había salido del todo bien.

Rose sintió la mano de Scorpius subiendo por su muslo hasta su trasero, el cual agarró con las dos manos.

Scorpius la besó de repente; Rose, por culpa del ímpetu con el que Malfoy la besaba, chocó con la cabeza en la pared no pudiendo evitar gritar quedamente. Scorpius aprovechó este momento para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, apretándola más a él.

Scorpius sintió como los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello, haciendo que el espacio entre ellos – ya de por sí reducido- fuera mínimo.

Rose notó como el ambiente volvía a caldearse. El aliento del chico la embriagaba con un ligero sabor a vainilla. Scorpius fue bajando el ritmo del beso, separándose poco a poco.

- Buenas noches, Weasley. – Scorpius sonrió de lado – Las mías lo serán gracias a ti.

- Buenas noches a ti también, Malfoy.

Rose vio como el chico abandonaba el pequeño cuarto de escobas con un ligero sabor a vainilla en los labios. Se dispuso a salir ella también mientras sonreía ligeramente, ya sabía cuál era el olor que desprendía Scorpius Malfoy.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola a todas las que seguís esta historia! Quiero que sepáis que esta historia la actualizaré todos los Jueves o en su defecto la noche del Jueves al Viernes. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. En este - lo siento chicas- no hay tanta acción como en otros pero ... No puedo deciros más porque sino os destripo el final del capítulo así que si queréis saber que pasa, seguid leyendo :) Otra vez más, espero que os guste.**

En la biblioteca, sólo se oían el pasar de las hojas de esos grandes libros a la par que el rasgar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos de los alumnos que, al igual que Rose, estaban allí para llevar a cabo sus tareas fuera del ajetreo de sus propias salas comunes.

Rose Weasley había acudido allí desesperada; en su última traducción para Runas Antiguas, había sacado un mísero Aceptable que había puesto en guardia todas sus defensas.

Especialmente, aquellas defensas contra un rubio platinado de profundos ojos grises que tenía una facilidad increíble para derribarlas con un solo toque de sus labios.

Un Aceptable, ella. Con lo que había sido, que nunca había bajado del Supera las expectativas. Tenía que reconocer – aunque sólo para ella misma – que el chico la había hecho cambiar su método sin que se diera cuenta.

Su prima Lily había sido la primera que se lo había hecho notar a comienzos de la semana, antes de que recibiera esa desastrosa nota. Rose no podía evitarse preguntar si le estaría pasando lo mismo a él.

Tampoco es que verdaderamente necesitara preguntárselo; Scorpius Malfoy era conocido por sus múltiples conquistas – algunas al mismo tiempo – por lo que su rutina no había cambiado.

Otra pregunta no tardó en pasar por la cabeza de nuestra pelirroja, la cual intentaba concentrarse en los deberes extra que le había pedido a la profesora Babbling, ¿estaría Scorpius viendo a otras chicas a parte de a ella misma?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el posible hecho de estar siendo usada como un mero objeto para el desfogue de las alteradas hormonas del chico.

Y vaya que si se desfogaba, a Rose se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo al recordar cómo habían celebrado la victoria de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff en los vestuarios de las serpientes.

Su mente volvió a centrarse en los ejercicios, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Dos chicas de su curso de la casa de los tejones cuchicheaban en la mesa de detrás. Rose no pudo evitar poner la oreja al oír pronunciado el nombre del rubio.

-Me ha dicho Margeretta que Scorpius no ha vuelto a subir a ninguna chica a su cuarto. ¡Ni siquiera a ella! ¿Tendrá novia?

-Quizás haya descubierto que es definitivamente gay.

Rose sonrió ante este comentario, sin duda esa Huffie estaba completamente equivocada.

-No digas tonterías. Me dijo Fann que lo ha visto salir a deshora varias veces de su sala común. ¿Tendrá un romance secreto?

-¿Cuándo se ha enamorado Malfoy, idiota? Aún recuerdo cuando me acariciaba el cuello.

Rose se sintió molesta con ese comentario. Como si también compartiera su rabia, la moneda comenzó a arder en el bolsillo de su túnica.

_No les hagas caso. Intentan que me acerque a ellas. Pasillo de lenguas arcanas. _

Tras leer el mensaje, la mirada azul cielo se dirigió al pasillo que había dicho el chico en el mensaje. Ahí estaba. Sonriéndola. A ella.

-Mira, ahí está. Qué guapo es. ¿No lo ves cómo…no sé…feliz?

-La verdad es que sí. No tenemos registrada esa sonrisa.

Rose bajó su mirada satisfecha consigo misma. Comenzó a mover sus piernas bajo la mesa acompasadamente. A los pocos minutos, la silla que estaba a su lado se movió para ser ocupada por un divertido Scorpius Malfoy.

-Bien Weasley, he mirado bastantes libros de los que sacar textos para realizar la traducción.

Rose se había quedado ojiplática. ¿Malfoy hablando con ella en público?

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – susurró Rose al chico - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

En ese momento, las dos chismosas Huffies decidieron que era hora de volver a sus salas comunes pues la cena estaba próxima. Apenas si quedaban unos pocos alumnos de primero que estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

-Te estoy ayudando. Sé que ese Aceptable es culpa mía.

Una mueca de confusión se formó en la cara de Rose.

-¿Tan aburridos te resultan nuestros encuentros que los olvidas? Tendré que esforzarme más entonces.

Scorpius guiñó un ojo pícaro, mientras sonreía tontamente.

-Fue el día de la lechucería, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era entrada la noche. ¿Recuerdas que te hice el hechizo calmante por la herida que te había hecho en el labio?

-Ah, sí. Me acuerdo. El día que estropeé tu abrigo. Lo siento.

-Tranquilla; aunque me hayas estropeado el abrigo, no lo cambiaría por ese intercambio, pelirroja. He de reconocerlo, besas condenadamente bien. Deberían llevarte a Azkaban.

-¿Me estás llamando dementor? Creía que era un poco más guapa, no sé.

Scorpius estalló en una pequeña carcajada, llamando la atención de la señorita Pince sobre ellos.

-No, además ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Tus besos son sólo para mí.

De improvisto, Scorpius la besó. Un beso corto a la par que dulce. Una idea volvió a la cabeza de Rose. ¿Serían los besos de Scorpius sólo para ella?

-Scorpius.

-Dime Rose.

-¿Son tus besos sólo para mí también?

Scorpius miró a Rose directamente a los ojos, centrándose en el color azul celesta de estos.

-He de reconocerte el mérito de haberme reformado, Rose. Desde la fiesta, sólo he estado contigo. Y bueno, respecto a los besos; tanto mi madre como mi abuela me reclaman alguno así que supongo que me compartes con ellas.

Scorpius volvió a sonreír a Rose mientras su mano se colaba debajo de la mesa, intentando llegar a acariciar las rodillas de la chica.

-¿No se supone que me ibas a ayudar a estudiar?

-Claro que sí. Tú estudias Runas Antiguas mientras que yo estudio todas las pecas de tus muslos. Aunque para eso me tendría que meter debajo de la mesa…

-Ni se te ocurra – Rose no pudo evitar sonreír – La señorita Pince nos está mirando.

-Que mire.

Rose miró por última vez al rubio antes de proseguir con su estudio. Por el rato que siguieron ambos allí, Scorpius no paró de realizar formas con las yemas de sus dedos en el mulo de la chica, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Cuando la bibliotecaria les pidió abandonar la sala pues iban a cerrar, Scorpius ayudó a Rose a recoger todas las cosas de la chica.

Una vez en el pasillo, Scorpius no pudo evitar despedirse de la chica con un beso profundo que ambos, inconscientemente de que el otro hacía lo mismo, intentaron alargarlo al máximo posible.

Durante la cena, a una curiosa Lily Potter no se le pasaron inadvertidas las sonrisas de su prima así como las miradas – las cuales eran todas correspondidas – que compartía con Malfoy.

A partir de esa noche, Lily se prometió que evitaría que su prima cayera en el embrujo del chico de piel de alabastro y ojos mercurio. Lo que no sabía ella, era cuan tarde llegaba esa promesa.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo para vosotras. He cumplido con la promesa de actualizar cada Jueves (aunque aquí en España ya sea Viernes) pero tengo una posible mala noticia que daros. La próxima semana participo en un intercambio y mi correspondiente viene a vivir a mí casa. Estaremos todos los días de excursiones con el colegio y demás cosas; ellos se van el Jueves al mediodía pero no se si me las apañaré para actualizar (aunque espero y lucharé porque sí, si jurara lo juraría) Bueno, os dejo de líos y rollos míos para que podáis disfrutar de la historia de estos dos. Espero que os guste.**

Rose estaba intentando estudiar Transformaciones tumbada boca abajo en un amplio diván color rosa viejo. Ella hacía lo que podía teniendo en cuenta que cierto rubio – que se encontraba bastante aburrido puesto que no le quedaban tareas por hacer – se dedicaba a acariciar sus piernas, justo en el punto en el que el elástico de las medias dejaba ver su pecosa piel.

No podía negar que esa caricia la relajaba muchísimo pero necesitaba centrarse en sus apuntes si quería seguir manteniendo su extraordinario expediente.

Cambió de postura intentando quedar en una posición en la que el chico no tuviera pleno acceso a alguna parte de su piel. Se sentó en la esquina del diván, acurrucada contra el reposacabezas.

Transformaciones nunca le había supuesto ningún problema aunque no sobraba un ligero repaso. Repaso que podría estar llevando a cabo en su Sala Común llena de estudiantes ya cenados y dispuestos a irse a sus camas, de no ser porque el chico la había vuelto a citar allí, sin motivo aparente.

-¿Me vas a hacer caso de una vez, Weasley?

El tono nervioso que Scorpius había empleado puso en alerta a Rose, quien nunca le había visto con un gesto tan adusto en la angulosa cara. Pedía a Merlín que de fuera lo que fuese que Scorpius quería hablar fuera el mismo problema que ella se había guardado durante días. Tiró sus apuntes al suelo como si no le importaran – en realidad en este momento le interesaba mucho más saber que tenía que decirle el chico rubio, que se había sentado en el lado contrario del sofá.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Quieres hablar de alguna cosa, Scorpius? – Rose suavizó el tono al final, intentando tranquilizar al chico.

-Tengo la sospecha de que me vigilan, Rose. Siento como si…

-Te siguieran de continuo, incluso en tu habitación.

Rose sentía eso mismo desde hacía unas dos semanas aunque creía que eran paranoias suyas; ver que Scorpius sufría la misma confusión hizo aflorar el nerviosismo que llevaba intentando aplacar.

-Me ha pasado lo mismo a mí, sólo que no quería decírtelo por si pensabas que estaba loca.

-¿Estar loca? ¿Tú? Hubiera pensado que tenías, perdón, tienes, miedo de sea lo que sea esto que hacemos.

Rose miró confusa a Scorpius, quien sin palabras parecía entenderla mejor que ella misma.

-Sí, miedo. Miedo de que nos pillen, de que tu padre sepa lo que haces con _ese chico Malfoy,_ de que por culpa del tiempo que te robo – porque sí, tú lo ves así quieras o no- no llegues a graduarte con méritos pero sobretodo tienes miedo de ti misma, de lo que sientes. Igual que yo.

Scorpius fijó su mirada en Rose, la cual no pudo mantener el contacto visual y bajó la mirada al suelo. No podía creer lo acertado que estaba Scorpius ¿Tan transparente era? Odiaba ser como un libro abierto para los demás, ¿cuántos sabrían ya que ella había caído ante el escorpión? La leoncita de Hogwarts otra más en esa lista. Sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Que tonta había sido.

La mano de Scorpius le elevó el mentón, mirándola por un segundo para después besarla. Scorpius empezó besándola lentamente, intentando reconfortarla; sus labios se sentían suaves, como una caricia. Rose no pudo evitar corresponderle, en ese momento poco importaba que fuera la pieza fresca con la que los cotilleos de Hogwarts harían carnaza, no, no importaba nada.

Hogwarts podía derrumbarse mientras que la Sala de los Menesteres siguiera allí con Scorpius besándola. Este era un beso nuevo, un beso de apoyo que en verdad necesitaba.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, por lo que se tuvieron que separar. Rose llorando mientras sonreía, Scorpius incómodo. Se relamió los labios saboreando el labial de manzana que llevaba la chica

-No creas que te he hecho algún tipo de análisis, sólo he expuesto en voz alta nuestros sentimientos. Sí, míos también.

Scorpius miró avergonzado a Rose, quien pudo ver un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa? Es mejor que estemos tranquilos, si nos mostramos preocupados, es lo que en verdad quieren. Que les den. ¿Qué te parece?

-A mí me vale, es más, me parece perfecta la idea. ¿Crees que esas Huffies dirían algo?

-Lo más probable aunque no había nada malo en nuestro encuentro. Fue todo muy inocente.

Rose le guiñó un ojo al chico tal y como muchas veces había hecho él con ella. Esta acción sólo provocó que Scorpius sonriera ladinamente.

-En público todo tiene que ser muy inocente, pero estando sólo nosotros dos…no tiene por qué.

Ambos se habían vuelto a acercar, Scorpius besando el cuello de la chica mientras la juntaba más a él por los muslos; Rose trazando las líneas de la túnica con sus dedos.

Las caricias de la pelirroja siempre enardecían a Scorpius, sin motivo aparente puesto que aunque no eran inocentes tampoco eran algo que cualquier otra chica no le hubiera hecho ya.

La mano de Rose llegó hasta el final de su espalda, ayudándose del cinturón lo arrimó hacia ella, quedando Scorpius entre sus piernas. Scorpius comenzó a acariciar sus largas piernas, esta vez bajando las medias hasta los tobillos.

Como le encantaba la piel de Rose, pecosa, suave y con un ligero olor a melocotón. Scorpius besó la rodilla izquierda, la cual quedaba más expuesta que la otra.

Scorpius miró a Rose, la mirada de leona en caza que salía de los ojos de la chica iempre que estaban en una situación así conseguía terminar de la calentar el fuego.

Rose tomó de la corbata a Scorpius para besarlo, fue acercándolo más a ella mientras que se tumbaba en el respaldo del diván, quedando ambos acostados.

Scorpius comenzó a desabrocharle los botones. Según la piel del vientre de la chica quedaba al aire, él acariciaba toda porción posible. Las pecas que la chica tenía desperdigadas por el ombligo y el escote eran las que más le gustaban junto con las de las rodillas.

La camisa cayó en algún lugar de la sala, probablemente cerca de los apuntes pero ni Rose ni Scorpius podían -ni querían – fijarse en esas tonterías.

Scorpius se descubrió el torso, arrojando su ropa junto con la anterior. Los pequeños pechos de Rose- la cual estaba jugando con las trabillas de su falda- le estaban reclamando atención.

Comenzó descubriéndolos del sujetador azul que llevaba Rose- que ya se había quedado en ropa interior e intentaba contener algún que otro gemido cuando sentía la lengua del chico rodeando su pezón mientras el otro pecho estaba siendo atendido por la otra mano de Scorpius.

Rose arqueó su espalda cuando el rubio mordió ligeramente el pezón, haciendo que ambas entrepiernas se rozasen quedando patente para Rose la excitación del chico.

Mientras Scorpius marcaba con su seña su escote, Rose aprovechó para deshacerse de toda la ropa que llevaba el chico, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Scorpius fue descendiendo hasta el ombligo de la chica, el cual besó, para seguir más abajo. Scorpius miró a Rose cuando sus dos dedos índice estaban enganchando las tiras de la pequeña braguita que llevaba en ese momento.

Rose se fijó en que no había nada de mercurio en los ojos de Scorpius, ahora estaban completamente negros. Rose sintió los labios del chico posándose en su monte. El ligero aliento de una risa golpeando sus partes más íntimas hizo estremecer a Rose.

-He encontrado una parte de tu cuerpo que no tiene pecas, Rose. Y aún así me encanta.

Y entonces Scorpius comenzó a besarla lentamente, introduciendo su lengua de vez en cuando entre sus pliegues, lo que provocaba que Rose se agitara sobre el diván.

Sintió como Scorpius golpeaba su clítoris con la lengua, lo que causó que Rose colapsara. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, Scorpius introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la chica, sintiendo como se contraía.

Scorpius se incorporó- aún con sus dígitos dentro de la chica mientras que con la otra mano se deshizo de sus bóxers que apenas dejaban algo a la imaginación.

Miró a Rose esperando un asentimiento mudo, el cual llegó cuando Rose se mordió su labio inferior mientras su mirada se dirigía al miembro del chico.

Scorpius se introdujo de una estocada en la chica, la cual seguía siendo endiabladamente estrecha haciendo que tuviera que ralentizar su ritmo para aguantar más.

Aumentó el vaivén de las embestidas, colocando una de las piernas de Rose en su hombro, pudiendo acceder más profundamente.

Los gemidos y grititos quedos de la chica retumbaban contra las paredes llegando a Scorpius aumentados, lo que le volvía loco.

Sintió las manos de Rose acariciando sus oblicuos para bajar a sus caderas. Una y otra vez mientras que en su interior sentía la paredes de la chica apretándole cada vez más.

Con cada caricia le resultaba más complicado seguir sin perder los estribos; Rose movió su cadera, de manera que Scorpius no pudo aguantarlo más y se derramó saliendo de ella.

Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y la piel perlada de sudor, se quedaron tumbados en el diván. Muy cerca el uno del otro. Nunca había estado tan cerca después de hacerlo, siempre se iba cada uno para un lado.

Scorpius sonrió a Rose, que tenía la cara colorada. Él supuso que estaría igual, se echó el pelo para atrás, quedando apoyado en uno de sus codos mirando directo a la chica, quien lo miraba embelesada con los ojos brillantes de la adrenalina soltada.

-Debemos permanecer tranquilos, Rose. Tienes razón. Si mostramos flaqueza, ahí es cuando nos habrán pillado.

Y la volvió a besar, un beso suave y tierno muy similar al que habían compartido a la salida de la biblioteca sólo que este más corto.

Una idea loca se le pasó por la cabeza a Rose, ahora que contaban el uno con la confianza del otro, supuso que la propuesta que tenía no le resultaba muy alocada a Scorpius.

-Scorpius, ¿dormirías esta noche aquí conmigo? Todavía me queda mucho por estudiar y necesito relajarme de vez en cuando.

-No me supone ningún problema, Rose. Ninguno en absoluto.

Y Scorpius comenzó a besar la espalda de la chica, donde estaba seguro que se podría formar alguna que otra constelación con sus pecas.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola chicas! Lamento no haber podido actualizar el jueves, día oficial del pecado como ha establecido una amiga mía debido a que es el día de actualización de esta historia :) Jajaja Bueno, como siempre, espero que os guste una vez más el capítulo, sé que no doy mi cien por cien pero me gusta que y cómo lo hago. Besos!**

Scorpius apenas si podía concentrarse en DCAO, el bulto que asomaba en sus pantalones le estaba poniendo en un apuro. Además de que las miradas que le dirigía Albus Potter, uno de los compañeros con los que compartía clase, no le daban la seguridad necesaria como para mostrarse confiado en sí mismo sino que le hacían sospechar que su situación era más que evidente.

Si el chico Potter supiera el verdadero motivo de su actual problema, Scorpius estaba seguro de que se mostraría más cohibido.

Y el motivo no era otro que la prima pelirroja – cuyo nombre coincidía con el símbolo floral de Inglaterra- del chico que había heredado los ojos de Lily Potter.

A pesar de que había pasado gran parte del fin de semana con Rose, el breve encuentro que habían mantenido durante el cambio de clase había sido más que suficiente para que ahora él estuviera en esta incómoda situación.

Scorpius no veía la hora de que la clase por fin terminara. Iría en busca de Rose para devolverle con creces la faena que le había armado.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propio pensamiento. Nunca lo diría en alto, pero le encantaba el método utilizado por la chica para dejarle a él viviendo entre las mismísimas llamas del infierno.

Evocar las llamas del infierno sólo sirvió para que Scorpius se acordara del cabello de la chica iluminado por la luz del sol cuando amanecieron juntos la mañana del domingo.

No hacía ni 24 horas que habían quedado considerablemente saciados – y agotados- pero Scorpius no podía evitar pasar tanto tiempo sin acariciar la suave piel de la chica, que le volvía loco.

La campana sonó; Scorpius recogió a toda prisa sus útiles, cubriéndose como pudo con su maletín salió del aula en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

Rose habría acabado su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero siempre se quedaba a ayudar al semigigante, lo que indirectamente le daba puntos extra aunque ella fuera totalmente ajena a ese hecho.

Mientras bajaba por los terrenos, se cruzó con varios alumnos que lo miraron un tanto extraño pero él iba cegado intentando encontrar a la chica pelirroja.

Cuando Scorpius dejó a todo el tumulto de hambrientos alumnos atrás, pudo ver a Rose recogiendo los que parecían ciruelas espachurradas contra el suelo.

Scorpius dejó sus enseres al lado de los de la chica, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, aprovechó la posición de la chica para aproximarse a ella besándole la nuca.

Rose se estremeció ante el contacto del cuerpo del chico. No contaba con él en ese momento pero no podía negar que le agradaba en demasía que Scorpius hubiera ido a buscarla.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la clase?- Rose se incorporó apoyándose en el pecho del chico; Scorpius agarró a la chica por las caderas, acercándola a él. Rose pudo sentir la entrepierna del chico en su espalda. Se sonrojó. – Veo que me has echado de menos. Te estás haciendo adicto a mí.

-Si tú no buscaras por los pasillos, quizás no tendría ahora este problema.

-¿Problema? ¿Quién ha dicho que sea un problema?

Rose se giró quedando pecho contra pecho con Scorpius, la erección de este contra su estómago, lo que provocó que sintiera un ligero pinchazo en sus partes más íntimas.

-El hecho de que tu primo me haya visto de esta guisa. Y el hecho de que nos puede ver cualquiera aquí, tal y como estamos.

Scorpius abrazó más fuerte a Rose, quien colocó una de sus manos en el cuello del rubio. La chica no pudo evitar besar los rosados labios del chico, que le resultaron altamente apetecibles.

-En el bosque no nos puede ver nadie, Scorpius. Absolutamente nadie.

Scorpius sólo sonrió en respuesta mientras era arrastrado por la chica gracias a su corbata. La fricción de la que era su parte más sensible en ese momento contra Rose no producía más que desasosiego en su interior. Además de unas ganas terribles de repetir –aunque mínimamente- lo que habían hecho en la ala de los Menesteres.

Su encuentro había sido bastante intenso, no sólo por lo que disfrutaron posteriormente sino por todo lo que se habían dicho. Y que todavía no habían aclarado.

Rose chocó contra un árbol, quedando su espalda contra el tronco y su cuerpo contra el atlético cuerpo de Scorpius. Rose quedó intimidada por la intensidad de la mirada del chico.

Todo pensamiento cuerdo que Scorpius podría haber mantenido en su mente hasta entonces, se disipó cuando vio a la chica morderse el labio inferior.

Pegó su cuerpo contra ella, besándola efusivamente siendo él quien la mordiera, haciendo que una pequeña herida sangrara levemente.

Una de sus manos se coló por debajo de la camisa blanca de Rose – que estaba fuera del borde de la falda después de la clase con Hagrid- acariciando su vientre pasando por su cadera.

Rose no pudo impedir arquearse contra el chico, que estaba mucho más duro que al comienzo de su encuentro.

-¿Antes de comer? ¿Enserio te apetece?

-Contigo antes, durante y después si hace falta, Rose.

Scorpius atacó el cuello de la chica, para ir bajando por toda la piel que dejaba visible la camisa reglamentaria.

Rose no pudo haberse calentado más con las palabras del chico; evitando pensar lo que Scorpius pensaría después, comenzó a rozar sus piernas contra las suyas.

Scorpius, ni corto ni perezoso, tomó ambas piernas de Rose con sus manos, entrelazándolas en su cadera. Rose se sintió a merced del chico aunque lo que estaba haciendo era tan excitante que no podía pensar con claridad.

Rose vio como Scorpius intentaba hacer maniobras para desabrocharse el pantalón con una mano mientras que con la otra la agarraba a ella. Para ayudarle, decidió recostarse más en el tronco.

Scorpius sólo pudo mirarla en agradecimiento. No podía llegar a comprender como se entendían también si apenas hacía dos meses eran totalmente extraños.

Quedó totalmente libre, disponiéndose para hacer disfrutar a la chica – una vez más- acarició suavemente el borde de la ropa interior de la chica, retirando parte de ella para poder internarse.

Rose creyó ver las estrellas en cuanto sintió dentro al chico, al igual que le ocurrió a él. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, pegados el uno al otro como nunca lo habían estado.

Rose gimió cuando Scorpius comenzó un lento vaivén entrando y saliendo de ella, aunque no completamente. Rose apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco quedando sus pechos a la altura de los ojos de Scorpius, quien no dudó en besarlos aún así fuera por encima de la tela.

Scorpius evitaba que los movimientos fueran demasiado bruscos, ya que no quería que la chica se hiciera alguna herida contra la madera pero cuando ella comenzó a moverse también, acelerando el ritmo, el poco control que tenía se esfumó completamente.

Tomó a Rose por su trasero, empujándola contra su miembro. Scorpius se sintió en las nubes cuando Rose cruzó sus brazo en su cuello, haciendo aún más profunda la penetración.

Si el fin de semana había sido intenso para los dos, esto no se le podía comparar. Rose sintió su centro estremecerse haciendo que Scorpius fluyera en su interior. Con un agudo grito, Rose llegó al clímax.

Scorpius apoyó su frente en la de Rose, zafiro y mercurio encontrándose. Scorpius besó a Rose de manera intensa, sin duda alguna nunca podría volver a vivir esto con otra chica.

-Creo que no podré contigo después de comer.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreírle, besándole tiernamente. Scorpius la depositó suavemente en el suelo después de estabilizar sus respiraciones. A la pelirroja le fallaron las piernas, producto de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Se volvieron a sonreír; antes de salir del bosque, comprobaron que no había nadie en los alrededores. Cuando estuvieron completamente seguros, recogieron sus cosas poniéndose en marcha para ir al Gran Comedor.

Durante el camino, los primeros copos de nieve se posaban en los desordenados rizos de la chica aunque Scorpius se afanaba en quitarlos una y otra vez.

Se despidieron en uno de los pasillos, tendrían que separarse para no entrar juntos y causar alguna sospecha.

Cuando Rose se sentó, creyó morir; su falda estaba manchada de la esencia de Scorpius, con un rápido fregoteo, limpio toda prueba que pudiera quedar.

Un comentario de uno de sus compañeros de casa la puso aún más en alerta.

-Tiene cara de acabar de correrse. Joder, con la Weasley.

Rose enrojeció. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes desde donde Scorpius comía sonriente lanzándole miradas de tanto en tanto. Su preocupación se esfumó y comenzó a jugar con el chico, eso sí, cuidando que nadie les pillara.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Espero que me perdonéis el retraso! Pero miradlo bien, eso sólo significa que esta semana tenéis doble actualización! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me hace muy feliz, no sabéis cuanto. Como siempre, espero que os guste el capítulo. Besos!**

El agitado tropel de alumnos que se disponían a disfrutar de la salida a Hogsmade impedía a Scorpius avanzar tan rápidamente como quisiera. Nadie le esperaba, como de costumbre; pero albergaba la esperanza de ver a Rose antes de que se le escapara de la vista.

Un Slytherin con esperanza. Cuan patético podía llegar uno a ser por una chica. Si su abuelo le viera en este momento probablemente le negaría la palabra.

No por aguardar a una chica, cosa que todo buen caballero bien educado debería hacer, sino por aguardar a una Weasley.

Desconocía la innumerable cantidad de veces que se había arrepentido después de un encuentro con la chica por seguir con aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba demasiado.

Todavía no comprendía cómo era posible que él se hubiera enganchado tanto a la pelirroja. Es decir, él había estado – sin sonar presuntuoso- con muchas mujeres, quizás incluso demasiadas para su edad.

_Un apellido puede hacer mucho, chico. _La voz de su abuelo resonó en su cabeza mientras esquivaba a un grupo de niñas de tercero que comenzaron a chillar cuando empujó a una sin querer. Que estúpidas podían llegar a ser.

Pero Rose no, ella sabía lo que quería. Se lo había demostrado bastante a lo largo de lo que llevaban de trimestre. Scorpius sonrió, vaya que si se lo había demostrado.

Scorpius suponía que ese era uno de los puntos a favor de la chica. Nunca, en los siete años en los que se había cruzado con ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts, le había visto en una actitud tan infantil.

Con Rose no había apellidos. Bueno, al comienzo sí. Pero esa fiesta de Hufflepuff quedaba como a unos 100 puntos que Ravenclaw había conseguido sacar de ventaja.

Entonces la vio. Iba unos metros más adelante acompañada por la que suponía una de sus amigas y otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos abrazándola por los hombros.

Se paró en seco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo comenzó a bullir en el interior del chico, por mucho que compartiera con la chica, no la conocía verdaderamente. ¿Sería un amigo? Deseaba que fuera un amigo aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, prefería no verla durante más tiempo. Al pasar por su lado, no pudo evitar mirarla. Sonreía. No una sonrisa pícara como las que le concedía a él, no. Era una sonrisa de felicidad.

Reconoció al chico como el buscador de Hufflepuff, le caía mal de por sí. Ahora mucho más.

Obcecado como iba, no se percató de la mirada brillante que la pelirroja le brindó por un segundo. Salió al patio, le entregó su permiso de salida al conserje y se dispuso a salir cuanto antes de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Mientras caminaba por el nevado camino que llevaba hasta el pueblo, Lysander Scarmander, un compañero de su casa a quien podía considerar como amigo, se le unió.

-Buenos días, Scorpius. ¿No hace un día estupendo? Incluso aunque esté nevado. – el chico aspiró fuertemente – Me encanta el olor a frío.

-Lo que sea que me quieras decir.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? No tienes buena cara.

-Necesito whisky de Fuego, eso es lo que me pasa.

-Alguien está de mal humor.

Esto último lo dijo canturreando, lo que puso de un peor mal humor a Scorpius. Era algo que no podía soportar del chico, siempre estaba de buen humor. Pasara lo que le pasase, siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas. Incomprensible.

Una risa se oyó a sus espaldas. La reconoció, por lo visto, no les había sacado tanta ventaja al grupito de Weasley.

-¿Te importaría si me uno a ti? Mi hermano hoy tiene una cita. Somos dos seres solos, Scorpius. ¡Tenemos que unirnos en nuestra adversidad!

-Me gusta estar solo. Lo prefiero en estos momentos.

-¿Para que luego cuándo estés borracho por culpa del alcohol Rosmerta tenga que llamar a McGonagall? Venga Scorpius, por un día que tengas compañía, no creo que mueras.

La verdad era que moría por estar acompañado, pero no por un rubio pirado que gustaba de cantar en público sino por una pelirroja que llevaba su garganta envuelta en una enorme bufanda negra.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a cantar.

El pueblo bullía debido a los alumnos que se paseaban riendo en pequeños grupos. Scorpius sólo pudo suspirar cuando miró a su lado derecho viendo como Lysander sonreía tontamente con un artilugio de la Casa de las Plumas.

-Me encantaría tener una pluma autocorregible. Mi abuelo no me permite que me compre una. Es un asco. Venga, vayamos a las Tres Escobas antes de que no tengamos mesa.

Cuando entraron en el bar, el cual estaba abarrotado, no había ninguna mesa vacía. Una voz pegó un grito llamando la atención de la pareja. Era Lorcan, el hermano de Lysander.

-Hey, Malfoy. ¿Qué tal andas?

-Necesita beber alcohol imperiosamente.

-Mira por donde ya somos dos. Menudo desastre de cita.

-¿Ya ha acabado? Pero si pensé que…

-Pues no. No teníamos nada en común. Únicamente que a ella le gustaban demasiado mis músculos.

Scorpius sonrió ante la vanidad del otro gemelo. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de lo extraños que fueran, le caían bien.

-Rosmerta preciosa, tres whiskys de Fuego.

-Enseguida cielo.

-Me encanta esa mujer, en serio os lo digo. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

-Estás enfermo Lorcan.

-Tengo que darle la razón a tu hermano en eso, Lysander. No sé cuantos años tendrá, pero era una institución cuando mi padre estudiaba en Hogwarts.

La mujer llegó con tres vasos vacíos que rellenó con el líquido ambarino. Lysander se empeñó en realizar un pequeño brindis. Cuando hubieron acabado, Scorpius se fijó en quienes ocupaban la mesa que estaba detrás de Lysander.

Podía ver de frente a Rose, acompañada por ese pulpo que ahora estaba acareándole la cintura disimuladamente. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que ella no rehuía el contacto.

Durante el resto de tiempo que Scorpius pudo aguantar allí sentado como un panoli acompañado por otros dos, tuvo que ver la cantidad de caricias que ese idiota le prodigaba respondidas cada una de ellas con una sonrisa disimulada que se escapaba de los labios de la chica.

Abandonó a la pareja de hermanos en dirección al colegio, en esos momentos prefería mil veces antes la Sala Común de Slytherin que ese mugriento bar donde Rose se dedicaba a ligar con ese…

Mientras caminaba por los jardines nevados, le apeteció sentarse bajo el haya que estaba cerca del lago, que se encontraba helado.

Se colocó un hechizo calefactor. Su abrigo abrigaba suficiente, pero no sabía hasta cuando se quedaría allí sentado. No tenía ninguna gana de moverse. Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco cuando su bolsillo comenzó a arder. Era la moneda de Rose.

_¿Dónde te has ido? ¿Sigues en Hogsmade?_

Scorpius apretó la moneda contra su mano enfurecido. ¿Ahora resultaba que lo buscaba a él?

_No creo que te interese, no es asunto de tu incumbencia._

La moneda volvió a arder, haciendo que se le quemara el interior de la palma de su mano.

_Quiero verte. Creo que sé dónde estás. _

Scorpius lanzó la moneda a la nieve, que cayó varios metros más lejos. Guardo su mano herida en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando una figura delgada con la garganta envuelta en una bufanda negra se sentó a su lado.

-Se te ve en la distancia. Tu pelo con la nieve brilla más, me gusta.

-Mira que bien.

Rose no entendió el porqué del tono hostil del chico. Se quitó uno de los guantes dispuesta a colocar un mechón de pelo que se le había descolocado al rubio. Scorpius rehuyó el contacto.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora? – preguntó Rose mosqueada.

-¿No tienes nadie más a quién colocarle el pelo? Prefiero que no me toques.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese Hufflepuff con el que estabas en Hogsmade. Se te veía muy feliz a su lado.

Rose se sorprendió al fijarse en la mirada del chico llena de odio. No pudo evitar romper a reír.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, Weasley? – el tono enfadado que mantenía el chico hizo que Rose riera aún más.

-¿Así que volvemos a los apellidos, Malfoy? ¿Estás celoso? ¿De verdad que estás celoso?

-No estoy celoso.

Scorpius miró hacia el otro lado. El no era un chico celoso, es más, no tenía ningún motivo para serlo con Rose. Ella no era nada suyo. Un beso en la mejilla hizo que un calor se prodigara desde ese punto por todo su cuerpo.

-Me encantas, Malfoy. – Rose besó la otra mejilla – Allister es un pulpo asqueroso, sólo quedé con él para hacerle un favor a mi amiga Violeta. ¿La chica que me acompañaba, te diste cuenta?

-¿Qué clase de favor implica ser manoseada por un tejón?

-Era la medio primera cita seria de mi amiga con el otro chico, no querían estar solos por si se quedaban sin nada de lo que hablar. ¿Estás celoso?

-Quizás, puede. No sé.

Scorpius fue sorprendido por otro beso de la pelirroja, esta vez en los labios. Sus labios sabían a cerveza de mantequilla y a pesar del frío estaban calientes. A Scorpius también le encantaba la chica, estaba seguro.

-No tienes por qué. Sólo fíjate con quien estoy ahora.

Y le sonrió, le sonrió como la había visto hacer horas antes con su amiga Violeta, y para Scorpius fue el todo. La puntuación máxima. Volvió a besarla tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos. El beso se fue profundizando, acabando ambos recostados en la nieve.

El pelo de Rose parecía sangre en contraste con la nieve, su piel más blanca que nunca.

-Tengo frío, Scorpius.

Scorpius rió contra el cuello de la chica, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Rose. El chico la ayudó a incorporarse para después abrazarla, dejándose caer apoyado en el tronco del árbol. Scorpius abrió su abrigo para que la chica se pudiera meter dentro, quedando ella sentada encima de él.

-¿Mejor?

-Como nunca.

Rose volvió a besarle. Le habían sorprendido los celos del chico aunque no podía negar que había hecho que se sintiera mucho más unida a él.

Mientras la pareja compartía ese momento que se había formado entre los dos, una sombra ataviada con un abrigo negro, larga melena pelirroja atada en una coleta y el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía en la lejanía.

Lily no podía creer los dos nombres que se reflejaban en el mapa, tan juntos que se llegaban a mezclar.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Sé que es viernes pero...más vale tarde que nunca! Lamento comunicaros que quizás rebaje el nivel de actualizaciones aunque todavía no tengo nada asegurado. Muchas gracias a todas las que comentáis, faveáis y seguís esta historia. Como siempre, espero que os guste el capítulo y me lo hagáis saber. Me hace tan feliz que hasta me lo dicen en clase! Imaginaoslo :) Besos!**

Scorpius estaba leyendo la correspondiente carta semanal que su madre le escribía mientras desayunaba. A medida que asimilaba el contenido de la misiva, se le hacía más difícil el poder comer. El incesante villancico que sonaba por todo el comedor no ayudaba a la rara situación que se había formado en su mente.

Su padre estaba volviendo a ser investigado. Eso en sí no suponía una novedad para él. Casi cada cuatro años funcionarios del Ministerio revisaban las propiedades de antiguos mortífagos para controlar que todo estuviera en orden.

Como si alguien quisiera volver a repetir la crueldad de aquel tiempo en el que vivía Lord Voldemort.

Lo que le había cerrado el apetito a Scorpius era quién estaba investigando a su padre. Hermione Weasley, la madre de Rose.

Desde aquella visita a Hogsmade, ambos habían rescindido su _contrato desestresante _para forjar algo similar a una amistad. Amistad con ciertos beneficios, para que negarlo.

Scorpius no era una persona a la que gustara apegarse a la gente pero con Rose había sido distinto. Habían comenzado con atracción para después querer conocer más del otro.

Ese aumento de la química que ambos compartían había surgido espontáneamente después de que ella le hubiera ido a buscar aquel fin de semana. Scorpius sonrió. Después de pasar toda la tarde tan cerca el uno del otro, tuvieron que buscar la dichosa moneda que había quedado parcialmente enterrada.

Scorpius miró hacia la mesa de los leones, donde la chica pelirroja leía con el ceño fruncido El Profeta. Scorpius bebió su zumo de calabaza despreocupadamente mientras se fijaba en el pelo de la chica. Copos de nieve se repartían por los rizos derritiéndose con el calor del interior del castillo.

Rose elevó la mirada fijándola en él, pegó un saltó sorprendida y realizó una mueca que Scorpius supuso que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

La moneda comenzó a calentarse en el bolso interior de su túnica. Disimulando sacar su varita para recoger su correo esparcido por la mesa, miró el canto de la moneda.

_¿Podemos vernos ahora? Tengo hora libre. _

Scorpius sonrió. ¿Quién madrugaría pudiendo dormir una hora más? Una posible respuesta llegó a él al momento, a pesar de no tener clase se había levantado por culpa de sus compañeros de cuarto.

_Claro. No hay problema alguno. Saldré primero._

Scorpius se colocó su cartera al hombro, tomó un último sorbo de su zumo y emprendió su camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Dos butacones orejeros color rosa viejo – uno de los favoritos de Rose, había descubierto él – aparecieron al lado de una acogedora chimenea. El resto de la sala estaba colocada con muebles como si de una sala de estar se tratara.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo, se estiró cuan largo era, desperezándose. Esperaría a la chica de pie. La moneda volvió a calentarse.

_Sólo un minuto. No sé qué quiere mi prima Lily._

Scorpius no contestó. Lily, le había contado Lorcan, resultaba un tanto pesada. Según sus palabras, era la peor de todos los Weasley-Potter. Eso sin obviar a los hombres, extremadamente recelosos con ellas.

Durante esa semana, Scorpius estuvo más cuidadoso que nunca. Tener que enfrentarse con Hugo Weasley o con Albus Potter por la honra de su hermana y prima respectivamente no era algo que le agradara en demasía.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar a Rose, la cual apoyó su cartera encima de una mesilla auxiliar.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-¿Yo? No ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-La investigación que le está haciendo mi madre a tu padre. ¿No te preocupa?

-No, en absoluto. Es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Es casi rutinario esas investigaciones.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Scorpius vio como Rose se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Un hilillo de sangre cubría parte de él. Scorpius se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros.

-Hey, ¿estás nerviosa tú?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Por ti. O sea, quiero decir, por tu padre. Pensé que era algo anormal esas investigaciones. ¿Me aseguras que son totalmente rutinarias?

-Sí, te lo aseguro. No te preocupes, Rose. Además, tu madre es la más blanda del equipo.

-¡No te metas con mi madre!

-No quería decir eso, lo que quería decir es que no es nada quisquillosa. Comprueba, sigue el protocolo, hace las preguntas pertinentes y se va.

-Pero es que sale en El Profeta…

-¿No te ha dicho tu padre que no leas esa basura?

Rose enrojeció. Claro que se lo había dicho…su padre le había dicho tantas cosas…

-Sí, pero mi padre también me dijo otras cosas…

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Llevar orgullosamente los colores de la valentía?

-No, que no me acercara a ti.

La chica aprovechó para rozar su nariz con la del chico, poniéndose de puntillas le besó en los labios. Scorpius correspondió sin dudarlo. Le gustaba que la chica tomara la iniciativa, algo que había comenzado a hacer desde la tarde junto al lago.

Rose terminó el beso sonriéndole. Por una parte le encantaba estar con él pero por otra, sentía que estaba traicionando a su familia, entre los cuales estaba Lily quien la tomaba como ejemplo a seguir.

Scorpius tocó el pelo de la chica, que estaba ligeramente húmedo, para colocar un mechón detrás de la oreja de la chica.

Ambos vamos contra lo establecido. Pero no puedo evitar que me guste demasiado. Por mí me quedaría aquí para algo más que unos besos, pero el deber nos llama, Rose.

La volvió a besar colocando su mano en la nuca de la chica, sus dedos enredándose en los rizos de la pelirroja. Un ligero sabor a chocolate que no había percibido antes provocó que se tuviera que apartar bruscamente de Rose, quien quedó con la boca abierta semejándose a un pez.

Rose parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué había pasado? La cara de asco de Scorpius era un poema.

-Odio el chocolate. ¿Cómo puedes tomar eso? Es asqueroso.

-Ayuda a la concentración, me gusta. La pregunta es ¿cómo puede ser posible que no te guste el chocolate? Es lo mejor del mundo, no podría vivir sin una onza de chocolate.

-Supongo que tendré que apuntármelo. No me gusta, es malo para la piel.

-Rose se abstuvo de reír. La piel era algo que – aún sin comprender el por qué – preocupaba a Scorpius bastante.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Me parece una tontería discutir sobre ese tema.

Salieron de la sala tomando direcciones opuestas. Rose tenía Encantamientos mientras que Scorpius tenía Adivinación.

Mientras que Rose iba caminando, una locura de idea cruzó su mente. La próxima vez, trataría de mezclar la cosas que más le gustaban en este mundo.

Sonrió ante la imagen mental. A ver quién era capaz de concentrarse en Encantamientos justo ahora. Ella no, desde luego. Tendría que recurrir a los apuntes de Violeta, como hacía últimamente.

Scorpius todavía saboreaba los labios de Rose horas más tarde. En sus labios, el chocolate no le había resultado tan amargo. Se relamió los labios mirando al vacío.

-Sé que la tarta de caramelo tiene una pinta excelente, Scorpius, pero sé un poco paciente – la voz de Lysander lo sacó de su ensoñación - Las cerezas confitadas están buenísimas.

En lo único en lo que pudo pensar Scorpius fue en lo buenísima, provocadora y atractiva que estaba cierta leona que lamía descaradamente la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo una porción de tarta de chocolate.

Esa noche, Scorpius decidió darle una oportunidad al que parecía el postre favorito de Rose, dejando que el sabor del chocolate invadiera su boca, esta vez directamente y no a través de un beso.

Aunque probablemente, la buscaría más tarde. Haber tenido su sabor todo el día junto a él no le resultado nada fácil.

Mientras tanto, Marietta, la única chica que presumía de haber conocido en profundidad al Slytherin, miraba sorprendida el plato del chico. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy tomaba chocolate? Tendría que averiguarlo usando su astucia ofidia.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Propuesta

**Nuevo capítulo a toda aquella persona que sigue esta historia! Muchas gracias! Besos!**

El manto de nieve seguían cubriendo los amplios jardines de Hogwarts. Había llegado diciembre y con él el frío, el cual se colaba a través de la paredes del castillo, lo cual provocaba que todo el alumnado optara por refugiarse en el calor de las salas comunes de cada casa. Sin embargo, tanto Scorpius como Rose optaban por refugiarse en la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual había pasado a ser una especie de guarida para ambos.

Si a principios del curso alguien le hubiera dicho a Rose que acabaría pasando las tardes con aquel que era el objeto de deseo en sus fantasías, no hubiera creído ni media palabra. Y sin embargo, ahora se encontraba observando como Scorpius terminaba su tarea de Pociones.

Rose se quedaba fascinada con lo anguloso que podía llegar a ser el rostro de Scorpius, cuya parecía estar cincelada en alabastro. El fuego de la chimenea hacía que su cabello se viera casi blanco, dándole ese aspecto aristocrático tan Malfoy. Rose observaba como Scorpius movía los labios mientras recitaba quedamente el procedimiento de fuera cual fuese la poción que en ese momento estaba estudiando el chico.

Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que esos labios la volverían loca, no hubiera hecho ni caso. Sin embargo, cada vez que los labios del chico rozaban los suyos, sentía una energía que nunca antes había sentido con ningún chico.

-¿Rose, estás bien? - Rose volvió a la tierra cuando la mano de Scorpius pasó por delante de sus ojos- Te has quedado como ida.

-Es el efecto que provocas en mi, serpiente. ¿Quién me lo hubiera dicho, verdad?

-Ummm...con que la señorita se queda obnubilada observándome...tengo otra bala más en mi recámara entonces.

-¿Acaso tienes más? Al final va a resultar que soy un libro abierto...

Rose tuvo que callarse en el mismo momento en el que Scorpius se lanzó sobre sus labios inesperadamente. Sintió el calor de los del chico sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar que su mano se colara entre el fino cabello del chico. Sintió la lengua de Scorpius pidiendo permiso para entrar, cuando ya sabía de sobra que no necesitaba permiso alguno; mientras las manos del chico bajaban suavemente hasta llegar a sus pechos, acunándolos cariñosamente.

Y si alguien le hubiera dicho a Rose que Scorpius Malfoy la volvería loca nada más que con el roce de sus caricias, se hubiera reído en su cara.

Rose gimió quedamente, ojalá pudiera pasarse la vida con alguien que la besara de la misma manera que Scorpius lo hacía. De repente, Scorpius cortó el beso, dejando a Rose con los ojos cerrados todavía disfrutando del ya terminado beso.

-Besarte así es otra de ellas, leona. Considero que es bastante efectiva.

Scorpius le guiñó el ojo, enojando ligeramente a Rose, la cual golpeó suavemente el pecho del chico. No se lo reconocería, no al menos por el momento, pero sí era cierto que los besos de Scorpius la volvían loca, hasta el punto de quedar totalmente desconcertada.

-Eres idiota.

-Y te encanta, que lo sé yo. Además - Scorpius bajó sus manos hacia la espalda de la chica- si no fuera tan idiota, no te tendría así de encandilada. Y lo sabemos tanto tú como yo.

Scorpius volvió a besar a Rose, esta vez un beso corto para luego rozar su nariz con la de ella.

-Van a llegar ya las vacaciones de Navidad, Rose...y, bueno, dado que no nos vamos a poder ver, he pensado que quizás...

La mente de Rose, más rápida que las palabras de Scorpius, completó esa frase antes de que el chico acabase. Sabía que su relación era más bien esporádica, pero no se esperaba un final tan abrupto.

-Sí, claro, como quieras. Esta totería que tenemos, perdón, más bien hacemos, no es vinculante. Obvio, actuamos como hemos seguido haciendo, como si no nos conociéramos...

Rose se vio interrumpida por una sonora carcajada de Scorpius. Sin dejar que la sonrisa se fuera de sus labios, Scorpius prosiguió.

-Decía, antes de que me interrumpieras ese discurso tan de novia desquiciada, que quizás, sólo si tú quieres, podríamos hacer una escapada.

La sonrisa de Scorpius aumentó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rose. Y también sonreía porque, aunque esto sólo lo confesaría si su bebida se viera adulterada con _Veritaserum_, esa reacción de Rose le había mostrado una parte de ella misma que no le había revelado con anterioridad. Rose seguía catatónica más poco a poco se iba recuperando de la sorpresa-

-¿Una escapada? ¿Juntos? ¿Solos tú y yo?

-Obvio, pueden venir tus primos, pero no creo que yo salga bien parado de esa situación. Dime, ¿vendrías? Sólo si te apetece y no te supone un problema. Sino, siempre podré aparecer a escondidas yo por tu casa.

-Tengo que pensarlo. Es, demasiado, pertubador...sorpresivo...tengo que pensarlo Scorpius. ¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no, leona mía. Hasta el día de vuelta esperaré tu respuesta.

Scorpius se inclinó para besarla en la frente, dejando que sus fosas nasales se impregnaran del olor a lavanda de la chica.

-Ahora, pelirroja, ambos tenemos obligaciones sociales que cumplir. últimamente noto a Marietta demasiado sobre mí. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el espía.

-Sí, quedé con Albus en media hora para no sé qué apuntes de Historia. Te prometo que lo pensaré, rubio.

Rose se levantó del butacón para ir a recoger sus cosas. Mientras se colocaba su bolsa en el hombro, notó como los brazos de Scorpius la abrazaban desde atrás.

-Y si estuviera pensando en dejar de hacer esta tontería, ten por seguro que no te hubiera besado como lo he hecho antes.

Scorpius la besó de nuevo antes de salir de la sala. Rose se quedó confundida una vez más a lo largo de esa extraña tarde. El olor de Scorpius todavía permanecía en el ambiente, haciendo que Rose echara de menos el calor del cuerpo de la fría serpiente que recién había salido por la puerta. ¿Desde cuándo los besos de Scorpius se le hacían tan indispensables? ¿Cómo haría para escaparse si finalmente optaba por irse con Scorpius?


End file.
